Yulena Morris
Yulena is the Guardian of Experience. She is a ghost girl, is the ex-president of photograph club and a believer of supernatural. She wonders in school to take photos of the best time of a teenager life. The children know her as "who took the photo". Appearance Yulena appears in a school girl uniform. She has brown short hair and happy go lucky attitude. She is always carrying a camera with her. Sometimes she brings the camera stand with her as well. Her face appears to be in a plain normal looking girl. Not a beauty not too ugly. Background Yulena is a high school girl who run a photograph club. She is also a fan of supernatural or paranormal activity. She is a believer of the Guardians. In her lifetime, she has capture a lot of photograph evidence of Guardian existence but people think she is a fraud. One day, she chase after a monster as usual for her photograph collection, in the end, she got herself killed. However, she has no knowledge of her being dead. Story During her lifetime, she captured a lot of paranormal photos. Unknown even to her, she accidentally trap a lot of evil spirit in her photo indirectly protecting children. She capture Guardians photos and try to spread their existence. She is already a worthy Guardian during her lifetime. After she was dead, Yulena's spirit wonder the school and repeat her daily life again and again. She has no idea of her death. Years after years, she never graduate and she helps teenagers to take their group class photo or best moment. She would sent the photo to them. The teenagers have no memory who took the photo. Yulena never takes a photo with anyone before despite of taking thousand of photos of others. Her photographs help children to recall their good experience in school life. She also helps to take a photo of group bullys and sent the photo to the principal to help the children in school. She is one of the potential Guardians that are scout by Madison to become the new member of the Guardian Alliance. Powers and Abilities As a newly born Guardian, she is very new to this world. She is consider weak among others and has not much special or threatening powers. Photograph Power - '''She can edit any photo however she like. '''Camera Shoot ''- ''She is a skill cameraman that can capture anything at any angle. Her camera is bless with light magic. Upon flashing, it scares away most monsters. Photograph Cage - 'She can trap evil into her photograph. She captures and seals other evil spirits at school during her life time without even knowing it. Relationships 'Guardian Alliance Madison meet her in one of her cases. She scout and recommend her to become one of the candidate. Quotes * A spirit??! * I knew it, they are real!!! * Pardon??! I am not dead. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The Picture come from https://67.media.tumblr.com/b40015c09e6086b02f841fa5e788ae65/tumblr_mr7mjzJJQA1sevpsuo1_400.gif Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Good Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Believers Category:Guardian Alliance